Polk Elementary School Curriculum
Kindergarten Language Arts Reading *Recognize and name all of the captial and lowercase letters *Recognize and announce the common sound of most letters and write said spoken sounded letter *Use knowledge of letter sounds to figure out simple, commonly spelled and monosyllabic words *Produce rhyming words and recognize pairs of two or more rhyming words *Read sight recognizable high-frequency words *Track print when listening to familiar text read to the student or when the student rereads his/her own writing *Read simple text with familiar letter-sound correspondences and high-frequency words *Retell or reenact a story with the student's own words in the correct sequence *Respond to simple questions relating to a book's content *Create predictions based on story illustrations or written portions Writing *Write consistently *Use knowledge of sounds and letters to write phonetically, leaving consonant and vowel sounds with single letters in a proper sequence *Leave spaces between written words *Use beginning capitalization and ending punctuation *Independently create text using words *Attempt to write picture-related text *Recognize and read one's own writing Spelling *Use sound and letter knowledge to write phonetically, leaving letter sounds, consonant and vowel alike with single letters in an appropriate sequence *Leave spaces between written words Listening *Listen attentively by facing and making eye contact with the speaker and by leaving ears opened *Follow written and verbal instructions *Listen to and follow a verbally read story *Participate in common topic and/or group discussions Speaking *Recognize and recite common letter sounds, vowel and consonant alike *Retell in one's own words a story or reenact it verbally and actively in the correct sequence *Answer simple questions with verbal voice about a book's content *Participate in class and/or group discussions on common topics Social Studies *School *Decision-making and acting *Families and responsibilities *Respect for our country's customs, cultures & symbols *Communities *Map Symbols Mathematics *Operations & Computation *Numeration *Patterns, Functions & Algebra *Data & Probability *Measurement & Reference Frames *Geometry Science Life *Seeds & Plants *Animals Earth *Ecology *Seasons Physical *Water Explorations *Magnets Health *Senses Planetarium *Intro to Sky Motion First Grade Language Arts Reading *Develop an understanding of literature and phonics *Use phonemic knowledge to identify and recognize rhyme, letter/sound relationships and word patterns *Use letter-sound knowledge and age appropriate picture vocabulary to read *Use various reading strategies to self-monitor and self-correct meaning interference miscues *Read fiction and non-fiction sources for various assignments *Use text clues and past knowledge to create and justify predictions *Vocally read age appropriate material with accuracy, rhythm, volume and flow *Reply to analytical and interpretive questions based on data in text, including graphs, pictures, maps and diagrams *Recgonize, discuss and retell a story's structure, read or heard in a sequential order *Describe, compare and analyze characters, settings and/or events in stories and/or pictures *Investigate self or teacher selected literary works from a wide variety of authors and cultures *Make story connections between text, personal ideas and lives Writing *Write simple sentences with the correct noun/verb agreement pattern including captialization and punctuation *Use proper prewriting strategies i.e., drawing, brainstorming, idea mapping or graphic organizers, to generate and organize ideas with help from the teacher *Compose a focused writing piece with an appropriate beginning, middle and end *Use facts, details and descriptions to elaborate and support written content *Begin to evaluate and reflect on writing done by self and others *Use the writing process to compose basic narrative and expository pieces *Experiment with various creative writing pieces, i.e., poetry, short stories, journaling and songs *Give connections and ideas in all subjects through written response Spelling *Use basic phonemic clues and phonetic and/or developmental spelling to spell unknown words *Spell age appropriate high-frequency words properly Listening *Listen attentively to the speaker with eye contact and paraphrase what said speaker says *Listen to and follow an orally read story *Ask and answer questions to and from the teacher and fellow students to improve understanding *Follow verbal and written directions Speaking *Retell a story in the correct verbal sequence *Participate in group discussions on common topics *Present short oral reports with message and audience appropriate language and vocabulary Social Studies *Appropriate behavior *US and our various cultures *Neighborhoods: City, State, Country and Continent *Our Country's History *Families Mathematics *Operations and Computation *Numeration *Patterns, Functions and Algebra *Data and Probability *Measurement and Reference Frames *Geometry Science Life *Bugs *Life Cycles *Seed Dispersion Earth *Earth & Rocks *Water Bodies & Land Forms *Recycling Physical *States of Matter *Color Changes Health *Intro to the Human Body Planetarium *Intro to the Solar System Second Grade Language Arts Reading *Utilize and apply various reading strategies, i.e., picture clues, decoding, context clues and rereading for meaning, for the purpose of understanding text *Interpret figurative language i.e., synonyms, antonyms and homonyms *Use a wide range of reading strategies to connect important ideas in text to knowledge gained in the past and other readings *Identify fiction and non-fiction and explain the difference between fact and opinion *Orally read age appropriate material with accuracy and fluency *Identify reading purposes *Create, confirm, modify, or reject predictions before, during and after reading *Ask questions in order to constantly check and clarify for understanding during reading *Use evidence and information to form questions, verify predictions, and generate and respond to questions that relate to higher thinking skills *Infer, compare and evaluate text for further reading *Use data from various visuals such as simple tables, maps and charts to increase understanding of both fiction and non-fiction works *Identify elements in stories such as characters, setting, problem, solution and climax *Retell and analyze to engage in conversations relating to literature *Investigate literature from assorted time periods/cultures/genres *Form text to text, text to self and text to world connections *Explain the idea expressions of various children's authors and/or illustrators Writing *Practice adequate conventions such as grammar and punctuation *Write creative short stories, friendly letters, poems and songs *Practice the writing process *Develop paragraphs with well-done exhibition of the seven writing traits *Correctly spell appropriate high-frequency words *Develop narrative, creative, research, persuasive and expository writing pieces *Utilize available technology to support the writing process by gaining ideas Spelling *Continue to use basic phonemic clues plus phonetic/developmental spelling to spell freshly read words *Adequately spell age appropriate high-frequency words *Use and spell phonemic word families in a proper fashion Listening *Continue to listen attentively to the speaker by making eye contact and paraphrase said speaker's words *Listen to and follow a story that is read aloud *Ask and respond to questions to and from the teacher and/or fellow students to gain comprehension *Follow written or spoken instructions Speaking *Retell a story from beginning to end in sequential order *Take part in discussions on common topics *Present simple oral reports that contain appropriate vocabulary and language to the message and audience Social Studies *US History *Needs, wants and goods for our economy *Communities and Citizenship *Concept of Government *Maps for identification of landforms and water bodies Mathematics *Operations and Computation *Numeration *Patterns, Functions and Algebra *Data and Probability *Measurement and Reference Frames *Geometry Science Life *Decomposition *Reptiles & Amphibians *Food Chains & Webs Earth *The Water Cycle *Soil Physical *Sink or Float *Heat *Simple Machines *Air Pressure Health *Nutrition Planetarium *Space Rocks *Planets of the Solar System Third Grade Language Arts Reading *Analyze root words, prefixes, suffixes, synonyms and antonyms *Use various reading strategies to understand non-fiction like predicting, questioning and comparing *Analyze reading material to reply to open-ended questions with background knowledge and experience *Identify fiction literary devices such as characters, setting, problem, solution, point of view and plot with a wide variety of fiction literature pieces such as chapter books, short stories and plays *Identify the figurative meanings of metaphors, similes, onomatopeia and hyperbole *Identify rhythm and rhyme in manuscripts *Verify that sources were used by citing text related to and/or in the sources *Compare the common themes of authors' works Writing *Write a fully developed paragraph with a topic sentence, detail, elaboration and conclusive sentences *Write multi-paragraph compositions with an adequate introduction, elaborate support and a thrilling conclusion *Use proper grammar, punctuation, capitalization and spelling *Proofread one's own work and the work of other students, revise accordingly *Use strategies such as brainstorming, outlining and graphic organizers to generate ideas *Organize paragraphs with a topic sentence, a thesis statement and transition words *Write narrative, expository and persuasive papers *Compose letters, plays, poetry, songs and short stories with various media Spelling *Proofread and revise misspelled words accordingly *Correctly spell age appropriate high-frequency words *Use intermediate phonemic clues and phonetic/developmental spelling to spell newly read words Listening *Demonstrate listening skills by responding either orally or in writing *Ask and respond to questions based on oral presentations in large or small groups *Restate and follow various spoken directions Speaking *Present oral reports with verbal and nonverbal expressions appropriate to the intended purpose and message with an assigned organizational format *Use oral skills and procedures to fluently participate in group discussions both big and small Social Studies *National Community *Good Citizens *Government *Immigration & Migration *Community Individuals *Traditions, Cultures and Holidays Mathematics *Operations & Computation *Numeration *Patterns, Functions & Algebra *Data & Probability *Measurement & Reference Frames *Geometry Science Life *Aquatic Life *Prehistoric Life *Mammals & Birds *Eggs Earth *Ocean Zones *Water Erosion Physical *Changes of Phase *Basic Chemistry *Light & Sound Health *Bones & Muscles *Nervous System Planetarium *Lunar Phases *Solar Eclipses vs. Lunar Eclipses Fourth Grade Language Arts Reading *Utilize a combination of word analysis and vocabulary strategies to identify and define various unknown words *Formulate questions to figure out meaning based on plot, character, action or setting, depending on what the formulated question is *Connect, clarify and extend personal and read ideas through classroom discussions and activities *Demonstrate eloquent comprehension of structure through the utilization of graphic organizers, outlines and teacher models *Compare the content and organization models of several types of literary selections, both teacher and self-chosen *Be able to infer and interpret text read in various age appropriate works *Recoginize similarities and/or differences of assorted styles or points of view *Apply comprehension strategies to reading to expand comprehension horizons *Use KWL Charts to apply personal background information and experience to various literary texts *Compare ideas from texts that come from several cultures and times *Interpret graphs, visual aids, tables, maps and other age appropriate graphics to increase literary comprehension Writing *Write more detailed multi-paragraph essays with an introduction that has a topic sentence and/or a thesis statement, various support levels with elaborate details and a well-done conclusion *Use prewriting strategies such as outlining, webbing, brainstorming and graphic organizer usage to choose a thrilling topic and generate detailed ideas *Use characteristics of well-developed expository, narrative, descriptive and prersuasive writing pieces to help write an adequately written essay *Write poems, songs, friendly letters, short stories and plays creatively and comfortably *Use transition words and phrases to connect ideas, adjectives, adverbs and prepositional phrases so that the writing flows better *Operate available technology appropriately in order to design, produce and present compositions and multimedia works of writing *Revise and edit with self, peers and teacher Spelling *Proofread and revise improper spelling accurately *Spell age appropriate high-frequency words with precision and accuracy *Use semi-advanced phonemic clues and phonetic/developmental spelling to spell brand new words Listening *Listen and respond to the speaker orally or in written form *Ask and respond to oral presentation-related questions in small or large discussions *Restate and follow various verbal directions Speaking *Present oral reports to an audience with appropriate verbal and nonverbal actions with a given organizational format *Show good speaking skills and procedures in group discussions *Identify various methods to overcome public speaking anxiety such as constant rehearsal Social Studies *Maps and Globes *Geographical Basics *Maryland *Northeast Region *Southeast Region *Midwest Region *Southwest Region *West Region Mathematics *Operations & Computation *Numeration *Patterns, Functions & Algebra *Data & Probability *Measurement & Reference Frames *Geometry Science Life *Environmental Factors *Habitats *Photosynthesis Earth *Rocks & Minerals *Ecosystems and Biomes *Mountain Building Physical *Mystery Powders *Energy Resources Health *Respiratory & Circulatory Systems *Immune System & Diseases Planetarium *Dome Planet Simulation Fifth Grade Language Arts Reading *Use prefixes, suffixes, root words, synonyms and antonyms to find and understand word meanings *Use context clues to determine text meanings *Use etymologies to form meanings to freshly learned words *Identify and interpret figures of speech such as idioms, similes, analogies and metaphors *Skim through text to develop questions, predictions and hypotheses based on textual evidence *Identify the author's main ideas and purposes *Formulate text-to-text connections through anlaysis, evaluation, inference and comparison *Summarize ideas for accurate inferences *Identify and describe several kinds of genres *Select and read recreational books from a variety of genres and authors *Ask and answer open-ended questions *Recognize, identify and compare literary devices like theme, plot, characters and setting *Transfer new vocabulary found in literature into other context *Compare methods of different literature organizations *Relate readings to prior knowledge, experience and real world information *Discuss recurring themes and current events in a variety of media Writing *Write more elaborate multi-paragraph papers with a thrilling opening, eloquent supporting details and an actively voiced conclusion *Use many sentence structures and types *Use transitions to connect ideas and make the paper flow *Maintain good focus, organization, elaboration, support and integration within paragraphs for superb coherence *Write expository, descriptive, persuasive and narrative pieces of composition with an eloquent topic sentence or thesis statement *Use appropriate language, word choice, details and format for a variety of audiences *Proofread, revise and edit essays for content and conventions *Operate available technology to create compositions and multimedia presentations Spelling *Carefully correct the spelling of other students and self *Use the proper spelling of appropriate high-frequency words *Use advanced phonetic clues and phonetic/developmental spelling to spell freshly discovered words Listening *Respond to the speaker either with vocal or written words *Ask and respond to questions based on oral reports as a class or group discussion *Restate and comply with many kinds of spoken instructions Speaking *Present oral presentations with appropriate verbal and nonverbal communication techniques based on the assigned organizational format *Speak about appropriate group discussion topics *Learn to cope with vocal anxiety through consistent practice speaking *Identify verbal and nonverbal communication elements to resolve conflict Social Studies *Landscapes, resources and people *Trade Routes *Native Americans *Early Settlers *American Revolution *Representative Government *Westward Expansions *Civil War *Inventions *20th Century *9/11 Attacks Mathematics *Operations & Computation *Numeration *Patterns, Functions & Algebra *Data & Probability *Measurement & Reference Frames *Geometry Science Life *Microbes *Nocturnal Animals Earth *Weather *Plate Tectonics *Ocean Currents *Earthquakes & Volcanoes Physical *Electricity & Magnetism *Forces & Motion *Atoms & Molecules Health *Digestion & Excretion *Cells Planetarium *Stars & Constellations *Galaxies & Black Holes Homework Standards At the elementary level, homework begins at a simple fashion but becomes more complex with more time and effort required as children progress through each grade. Students are required to do assigned homework based on the lessons they learn while parents are required to ensure that their children do their homework efficiently and responsibly. Extra credit homework is optional for improvement of the child's grade. Remember kids, make sure to do your homework before you watch any TV or play videogames! Category:Schedules Category:School Schedules Category:Items Category:Elementary School Curriculums Category:Elementary School Schedules Category:Teacher Schedules & Lesson Plans Category:Teacher Responsibilities Category:School Responsibilities Category:Vital Possessions Category:Course Descriptions Category:Personal Possessions